Daylight
by suchawittyfool
Summary: To be honest, Aubrey hadn't really thought of the kiss that much. She did think about it, sure. But she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't have that with Chloe, it was impossible. Not only would her father crucify her upside down but she was leaving to the other side of the country. It couldn't go anywhere. It wasn't meant to be, it was just a fluke.


**Title: Daylight  
Author: suchawittyfool  
Spoilers: Well, if you haven't seen the end of Pitch Perfect then I sort of spoil that.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect  
A/N: Unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors that you might face**

* * *

She'd always hated waking up. It meant daylight. Daylight sucked because it means that it wasn't nighttime and she wasn't wrapped up in her arms. Sure they were just friends but still, cuddling with her meant the world to Aubrey. Her mind worked a mile a minute, never ceasing its incessant droning of wanting to find perfection. Her life seemed like one big jigsaw puzzle and the pieces seemed to never fit like how she'd want them to. It was unnerving. But that wasn't the only thing that unnerved her.

There was something so unnerving about the close proximity of being near her. Her smell, that gorgeous smile that she received when she did something right (for once) and even the curves of her body made her mind go blank. Unfortunately for her, all good things must come to an end and today was their last. Well, tonight. All she had left was three hours. Three hours before the sun came up and she had to slip out the door and get on a plane to New York.

No one would understand just how much she cared for the woman next to her; no one would ever be able to try to grasp the concept. She was her rock, the one thing that kept her sanity together. Their relationship, scratch that, their friendship, was something that she'd desperately had to continually fight for. Not for anything the other girl had done, oh no, but for all of the things she'd done. She was stubborn, even an outright bitch at times and the girl that was sleeping soundly beside her somehow managed to love her through it all.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead, Aubrey let out a deep sigh. Some things were better left unsaid, right? Looking down at the sleeping beauty in her arms, she went back to the first time when she'd seen her. Both freshmen girls ready to take on the world, both eager to make something of themselves and both wanting nothing more than to please their fathers. Aubrey's father was the worst and it was an understatement when she said that she feared him. All he wanted was her to be successful, become a lawyer or a doctor and all she wanted was to be an actress or go on Broadway.

Of course she went Pre-Med to please him; everyone had to please Alexander Posen. That was until she met her. Chloe Beale, the girl that was like a loose cannon and a breath of fresh air right at the same time. The breath had been knocked out of her lungs when she'd first met her. Quite literally though, she'd actually run into the bubbly redhead on her way to her first class of the day.

* * *

"_Crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Aubrey flashed an apologetic smile, trying to be as sincere as possible. Eyes landed on blue pools and she felt the breath rush out of her lungs once again, the girl's head cocked at her, a sly grin on her face._

"_It's completely fine! I'm Chloe! You were at Freshie orientation so that means you're new just like me. What class are you heading to?" The words seemed to spill from her mouth at a speed that Aubrey would soon become accustomed to but for now, she could barely understand what she was saying._

"_I have Psych with uh… Stevenson. Nice to meet you though, I'm Aubrey. Aubrey Posen." The blonde stuck out her hand, immediately mentally kicking herself because she had just pulled something her father would have done and she absolutely hated him._

"_I've got that too! But you're going the wrong way, c'mon I'll show you." Chloe looked down at the hand and grinned brightly, hugging the girl instead and squealing girlishly into the blonde's ear. "Where are you dorming?" The question came out in another rush as she pulled the blonde along with her._

_Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the girl that was pulling her along, looking down at the hand that was now intertwining their fingers together. Was this girl, this Chloe, that friendly with everyone she came into contact with? "I'm in Baker hall. What about you?"_

_Chloe looked back at the blonde as she led her up a flight of stairs inside a building that they had just reached, directing them to their classroom. "Same hall. Maybe we'll see each other sometime out of class! Wouldn't that be fun?" Aubrey nodded, sitting down in a seat next to Chloe and soon was consumed with the class. She probably would only see Chloe in this class and for some reason, that notion saddened her._

* * *

The girl shook her head out of the memory, chuckling softly to herself. Aubrey had gone through all of her classes that day and had ended up practically collapsing on her bed; intent on passing out. It was then that her door had swung open, someone coming into the room with their back to her. But she knew who it was the minute she saw red. A grin had worked its way on her face, one that was on her face at this precise moment due to the memory. Chloe moved in her sleep, a sigh escaping her lips as she curled into Aubrey even more if that were at all possible.

A lot had happened since that fateful day. They'd joined the Barden Bellas together, discovered the effects of marijuana together, got wasted at their first frat party together, and last but not least, had graduated together. The only problem with all of that was how, after everything that they'd been through, something just wasn't right. It was like there was a missing puzzle piece and try as she might, Aubrey couldn't find it.

Their graduation had been earlier today, tears and graduation caps littering the gymnasium floor. All the Bellas, the new band of misfits that had managed to work their way past Aubrey's cold exterior were surrounding her and Chloe, singing them a goodbye song.

Aubrey had presented a brand new pitch pipe to that scary alt girl, Beca Mitchell. On the back, engraved in tiny letters were the words, "_If you don't win next year, I'll come back and haunt you. Good luck – A_". Aubrey had laughed loudly when she saw Beca's face go completely pale, pressing a comforting hand to the girl's shoulder before moving away with Chloe to have some friend bonding time.

This was their last day together. Chloe was going to Los Angeles and Aubrey to New York. The thought made the blonde's heart seize as she lay on the bed next to the girl that meant so much to her. Her best friend, she'd surely text and Skype her so why did it hurt so much? She was just a friend, she could make plenty more of those. But no, this wasn't just some random friend. This was Chloe; _her_ Chloe. It hurt to think that this was it, that this was their last night of cuddling in their bed. She wouldn't be able to listen to the steady breathing that had often lulled her to sleep, smell the warm vanilla perfume or hear the steady beat of her heart.

Aubrey's mind soon drifted off to the moment that had happened after they had won the ICCA's, the feeling burned into her skin. Closing her eyes, she began to trace circles onto the skin of Chloe's back, this time being the one to sigh deeply. It had been exciting, their win. She'd finally gotten her glory that she'd spent her whole college career at Barden trying to achieve. She'd made her daddy proud, or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

_The girls had gone up on the stage to claim their trophy, Fat Amy taking the item and thrusting it above her head as the rest of the girls screamed their excitement. Chloe had turned to look at her, giving her that knockout smile that left her weak at the knees. To be honest, she really didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the fact that she was so happy and she didn't know how to express herself. Or maybe it was the fact that she'd secretly been wondering just what kind of lipgloss Chloe had been using. _

_The blonde had looked at Chloe, ignoring the sounds of the girls becoming distant, the curtains having closed and the confetti still pouring down around them. Hazel eyes locked with beautiful blue orbs and she took those two frightening steps forward, molding her lips over Chloe's. A gasp had left her throat, or maybe it was Chloe's, most likely though, it was both. Her hand cupped the back of the shorter girl's neck, the pad of her thumb stroking the skin there as tenderly as she could._

_Chloe was kissing her back; that much she knew but all too soon it was over, the both of them looking at each other with unreadable expressions. Soon though, Aubrey regained the reasonable part of her brain and she spluttered out a cheap excuse. "Oh my aca-gods. I'm so sorry, Chloe. I was just super excited. That wasn't… It didn't mean anything." _

_A hint of something that she couldn't quite place flashed in Chloe's eyes but before she could say anything, it was gone. The redhead soon gave her that dazzling grin and nodded. "Of course, Bree! It's totes fine." Chloe gave a slight nod of her head before leaning forward and kissing Aubrey's cheek softly, both girls closing their eyes at the touch. "I'm going to catch up with everyone else. Join us once you're ready." And with that the blonde's counterpart slipped off stage._

* * *

To be honest, Aubrey hadn't really thought of the kiss _that_ much. She did think about it, sure. But she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't have that with Chloe, it was impossible. Not only would her father crucify her upside down but she was leaving to the other side of the country. It couldn't go anywhere. It wasn't meant to be, it was just a fluke.

Unfortunately, the way the girl was wrapped around her made her question otherwise. Chloe had always been big on cuddling, never one for shying away from intimacy. Aubrey on the other hand often ended up acting as if there was a stick up her ass. Chloe had broken down her walls one by one, working her way into her heart and she'd made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going anywhere. They had acted as normally as they possibly could after having kissed each other.

Aubrey couldn't help but look down at Chloe's lips, the sunlight slowly beginning to peak through the curtains, alerting her that she would have to get up soon and that this would all end. As she stared down at Chloe, the reality of the situation finally hit her like a ton of bricks. Could it possibly be that this whole time, from that first meeting to the culmination ending in that kiss… Could it mean that she loved Chloe? She knew that she loved her, as a friend, but was she _in_ love?

It was then that the redhead's eyes slowly fluttered open causing Aubrey's breath to hitch as their eyes met. She didn't know what to say but Chloe seemed to be the first one to break the silence that loomed over them.

"Bree? You okay, babe?"

The blonde didn't respond right away, her right hand going up to brush hair out of Chloe's eyes before putting it behind her ear. Hesitantly, her fingers traced the side of Chloe's face and then down to her jaw before her thumb brushed against the pout of Chloe's lips. Blue eyes fluttered shut at the caress and in that moment, Aubrey knew that she was. She was in love with her best friend and that made this all the more heartbreaking.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Chloe. You're my best friend and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Blue eyes shot open as they stared into a pair of hazel, the redhead smiling sadly as she drew patterns into the skin of Aubrey's wrist.

"Don't go…"

The words came out in a choked whisper, her voice clouded with emotion that made Aubrey immediately teary-eyed. Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, she shook her head. She was supposed to leave; no matter how much it hurt to leave her best friend behind.

"I have to Chlo. We'll text and Skype everyday like I said, remember?"

"What if I want… What if I need more than that, Aubrey?"

Aubrey about choked on the air that she sucked into her lungs so rapidly, hazel eyes widening as she stared at Chloe with a shocked expression.

"Aca-scuse me? Chloe you don't—"

Chloe placed a finger over Aubrey's lips, managing to get her to stop talking.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't feel, Posen. We're best friends and you and I both know that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that but… I can't leave knowing that there were things left unsaid."

Aubrey's breath hitched at the younger girl's words, not able to get any form of speech to leave her lips. There was that look in Chloe's eyes again, this time more intense than the first.

"Chloe…" Her voice cracked as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. "I'm going to New York.. We're just fri—"

The words died on her lips, though, not from a finger but from those perfect lips of Chloe's landing on her own. Aubrey let out a small sob at the kiss, her fingers threading into copper locks as she pulled Chloe closer to her. The redhead pressed as close to the blonde as she could, her tongue swiping across Aubrey's lower lip before feeling the girl's lips part. Tongues soon dueled languidly, whimpers poured from mouths and bodies arched into the other.

All too quickly they pulled apart, Aubrey trying not to smile as Chloe rested her forehead against hers. Their breathing soon returned to normal and Chloe pulled back, a look of determination on her face.

"I know what you want, Bree. You don't need to make him happy. You need to make you happy, that's what matters. So.. Come to California with me. I could use my best friend there with me."

The request was simple but oh so loaded and laced with so many unspoken words that Aubrey couldn't help but feel the breath knocked from her lungs once more. A deep sigh escaped her throat as she closed her eyes. She couldn't defy her father. Could she? After several minutes of silence, her eyes opened to find the sunlight now reaching the bed. It was time to face the music.

"Sweetie I…" She saw Chloe's face fall, her heart breaking slowly at the sight. With a shaky breath, Aubrey placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I need you to go back to sleep, okay? You've got a flight to catch at noon. And if I know anything…" A sly smile crossed her face as she slid her eyes shut. "Your girlfriend is going to need some good sleep before she gets on that plane with you."

Aubrey felt the rumble as Chloe muffled the shriek of excitement into her collarbone, a low chuckle escaping her lips as she opened her eyes once more, looking over at the sunlight. This wasn't their last night and she wasn't afraid of the daylight anymore. This was a new beginning and to be honest, she was pretty excited. Eyes soon slid shut as her arms wrapped possessively around the girl's body, a soft smile crossing over her face as she felt the warmth from the sun's rays on her exposed skin. She'd have hell to pay but it was all worth it. She'd finally found that missing puzzle piece and it was about damn time she'd put it all into place.


End file.
